


Darlindon Drabble

by Sereglin Jones (lustfullyCapricious)



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lustfullyCapricious/pseuds/Sereglin%20Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Blood Elf Warlock thinks about things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darlindon Drabble

Some times my guild acts like they think that one of these days I'm going to become a demon.

Like they think that with enough fel and enough perversion I'll just become an Incubus.

Like I'll shift into demon form one day and never change back.

Like they think I'm going to wake up some morning and say to myself "I think I'll eat some souls for breakfast."

They hold interventions for me some times, to try to get me to give up fel, as if.

Like that one time Vian took me out to the throne of Kil'Jaden.

Some times my guild acts like they are afraid that some day I'll become a demon.

Some times I'm afraid they are right.


End file.
